Bound by the Void
by Aela-Lachance-97
Summary: A brother and a sister bound by the Void. A turn of events no one expected. Can the connection between two family members, given by Sithis himself, save them? Or will it cause more trouble than it solves. Rated T for now for mild language and scenes of violence. We'll say T 'for now' because the rating may change. DISCONTINUED UNTIL I FIND THE MOTIVATION TO REWRITE IT.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well hello there! Okay, I'm gonna be short and sweet here. This is my first fanfic posted EVER, so, reviews ARE appreciated, but please, don't be super harsh! I am open to any suggestions, so feel free XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games (if I did I would be a very happy person :P) or any of the characters. The only ones I own are my OCs :)**

**Hope you guys like it! ;)**

* * *

The moon and stars illuminated that cloudless midnight. All was silent. Not even the nocturnal birds uttered their usual songs of mourning and loneliness; a strange occurrence to the ears and mind of most.

A man, Breton by the looks of it, walked silently, straining his ears to hear the familiar calls of the birds. Yet none came. He couldn't determine why, but he had a horrible feeling of dread over it. The birds that loved chattering at travelers suddenly gone silent…

_An omen_, he thought. _Something bad is going to happen tonight._

As he continued his leisurely trek through one of Cyrodiil's many forests, his eyes began to wander.

Had that been a wolf? No…_no_. His eyes were playing tricks on him. That had to be it. He was just paranoid, that's all. Yes. Just a bad case of paranoia…

Wait…what was that?

Had the bushes just _moved_?

The Breton man stopped, eyes snapping to the area he thought he had witnessed move. He could have sworn it moved….But it was still now.

"Am I seeing things?" he asked himself. He must be. Bushes don't just move on their own.

Do they?

No. That was preposterous. Bushes _do not_ move! Not without something applying force to them first.

But…did that mean he was being _followed_?

He began walking again, eyes darting around even faster than before. His spine tingled. Was someone watching him right now? Was someone-

He stopped.

Those branches had just moved! He was sure of it! He knew it! There was someone following-

_Caw!_

The Breton jumped as a huge black shape landed in front of him.

Oh. It was just a bird.

He suddenly laughed, ridiculing himself for getting so worked up over a _bird_. The night had certainly played a cruel trick on him, but he laughed it off.

"How silly," he chuckled to himself, smiling at the large black bird. "Scared of a lone raven. What have I come to?"

The bird cawed again, the deep sound making an echo in the silent night. It was almost like it knew something he didn't and was laughing about it.

The wind suddenly picked up, blowing the man's hair and cloak around him.

The trees seemed to whisper, but not to him.

_Release._

A sudden force jarred him forward, pain tearing through his neck. He fell forward, eyes meeting those of the raven. It cawed again, the sound ringing through his mind as the world faded and the blackness of oblivion claimed him.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it! The prologue of Bound by the Void! Sorry it was so short! I have a belief that prologues shouldn't be super-dooper long! Again, reviews are definitely appreciated, but try to be nice :)  
Quick note for you guys: I have no specific update times, and I usually write when I feel like it. So updates will be random ;) Chapter One might possibly be up later today, so stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys 3**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Yay! Here's Chapter One! I thought this one was okay, but I'm kinda tired, and I don't write too well when I'm tired, haha….Anyways, ON TO THE DISCLAIMER! (Did I mention I get weird when I'm tired?)**

**Me: Lucien, give 'em the disclaimer!**

**Lucien: …I don't want to.**

**Me: Just do it!**

**Lucien: *sigh* Wulfcub1997 does **_**not**_** own the Elder Scrolls games, Bethesda Game Studios does. The only characters she owns are her OCs.**

**Me: Thanks, hun :) **

**Lucien: Whatever… **

**Me: *coughgrouchycough***

**Lucien: *glares***

**Me: ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

The birds picked up a quiet song as a shadow stepped from the trees, creeping slowly toward the still form of the dead Breton. The shadow paused, then crouched next to the dead man, removing the black shafted arrow from his neck and replacing it in her quiver. Slowly, Kiera stood, but didn't move. She waited for her chaperon.

As if on cue, another shadow crept out, face hidden in the cowl of his hood. He stopped next to the girl, then crouched, inspecting the kill. Kiera looked up at him expectantly as he stood again, waiting for his verdict.

"A good kill," Lucien murmured. "A little off target, however. But, with a bit of training, that can be fixed."

The small girl smiled; a flash of white teeth in the dark of night.

Lucien crouched again, flattening his hand in the pool of blood, coating his palm with the cooling liquid. Then he stood, facing Kiera, and, in one movement, pressed his blood-coated hand over the skin of her face, leaving a crimson handprint.

She closed her eyes to avoid getting any of the liquid in her eyes, then reopened them as Lucien's hand drew away. She looked up at him again, blue eyes expectant again. He smiled at her.

"Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood," he said, placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

She grinned again, eyes showing delight and accomplishment.

"Now, go to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house," Lucien instructed, immediately catching the young girl's attention. "In the basement, you will find a door and will be asked a question. Answer thusly: _Sanguine, my Brother_, and you will be granted access to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary."

The girl nodded as Lucien began to walk away, going over each detail in her mind again. When she looked up again, Lucien had paused, head turned slightly in her direction.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

_What…is the color…of night?_

"Sanguine, my Brother."

_Welcome…Home…_

The Black Door opened, granting Kiera access to the dimly lit Cheydinhal Sanctuary.

She walked forward, gazing around at the dull stone walls and the flickering candles.

"Welcome! Welcome, dear Sister!"

The new voice made her jump, eyes snapping forward to gaze upon an Argonian woman.

"Oh my," the woman frowned a little. "Lucien informed me of a new member, but I had no idea you were so young! How old are you, Sister?"

"Eleven," Kiera replied in a quiet voice.

"Oh my," the Argonian said again, then smiled at the young girl. "Well, no matter! Sithis' children have no age limit!"

Kiera cringed inwardly. This woman seemed much too happy to be an assassin.

The woman brought out a set of black leather armor. "Here you are, dear Sister," she said. "The armor of the Dark Brotherhood. May it hide you from the prying eyes of those outside our family."

Kiera nodded. "Thank you, …."

The Argonian smiled. "Ocheeva, dear."

She nodded again. "Thank you, Ocheeva."

Ocheeva smiled. "No problem. Now, once you've changed, seek out Vicente Valtieri. He will set up your first contract."

Kiera nodded again, taking the dark looking uniform and seeking out a private area to change.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Newly changed, Kiera walked through the halls of her new home, searching for Vicente.

"Excuse me, Sister. Are you lost?"

Kiera looked up at the woman's voice and was met with light skin and bright blonde hair.

"Um, can you tell me where to find Vicente Valtieri?" she asked quietly.

The woman smiled. Laying a hand on Kiera's shoulder, she pointed toward a hallway. "His room is right down that corridor; last door you'll come to."

"Thank you," Kiera said with a smile.

"Any time, Sister," the woman smiled. "I'm Antoinetta, by the way."

"Kiera," Kiera replied.

Antoinetta smiled. "Such a fitting name."

Kiera nodded, then turned and made her way down the hall. Once she was in front of the large stone doors, she lifted her hand. She hesitated, wondering if this was the right room.

_Why would a Sister give me false information?_ She thought. _I need to trust my fellow assassins._

So, pushing her fears aside, she knocked, three sharp raps on the stone of the door.

"It is open," a voice from within said.

Slowly, Kiera slid the door open, peering inside with wide blue eyes. Sitting at the table in the middle of the room was a man who was currently preoccupied with a dark-covered book. However, her sense of intrusion disappeared when he glanced up and smiled. But something had suddenly caught her eye.

His eyes weren't the normal blue, brown or green she usually saw. They were blood-red. And he wasn't a Dunmer.

Vicente chuckled quietly when he heard the girl gasp.

"Please, do not let my appearance _unnerve_ you, dear child," he said, voice like velvet. "The needs of the Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire."

Kiera relaxed a little as he reassured her.

Noticing her visibly calming down, Vicente motioned to an empty chair. "Have a seat, Sister. I would like to talk with you for a bit."

She complied, taking the seat next to the vampire, turning in the chair to face him.

_He seems nice enough_, she thought to herself. _I guess not all vampires are bad._

"Now," he began. "First things first: would you be kind enough as to give me your name?"

"Kiera," she said quietly. Vicente nodded.

"How old are you, Kiera?" he asked.

"Eleven."

"So young…" Vicente frowned a moment. "I would say you were the youngest member we've ever had, but there was one other that was much younger."

"Who?" This had attracted her interest. She sat up straighter, blue eyes inquiring.

Vicente smiled. "Lucien Lachance," he said. "He was eight years old when he joined. Killed his own father, he did."

Kiera's eyebrows went up. Lucien had only been eight?

"Wow," was all she could say.

Vicente chuckled. "Now, may I ask who your first kill was?"

The girl smiled. "An unsuspecting Breton man on a walk through the woods," she said. "I thought he'd heard me at one point, but he just kept walking…until I put an arrow in his neck!"

Kiera giggled a little at the memory. Vicente smiled at her enthusiasm; it was rare that their members ended up children, but most of them hadn't even wanted to be recruited in the first place. But this girl…she had a passion for this business.

"Kiera, my dear," Vicente began. "I think we are going to get along well."

Earning a smile from the girl, he continued.

"Now, how do you feel about pirates?"

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty! And there is Chapter One! **

**I've gotta say, I'm not SUPER impressed with this chapter, so let's hope it gets better, eh? :) Oh! And if you're wondering why Antoinetta said Kiera's name was fitting, PM me and I'll explain it to you!**

**Reviews = Love and appreciation! Haha, I'll see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Holy crap! Another chapter! *gasp* Yes! I am alive! Haha! (It's, like, one in the morning. I'm tired, so I'm gonna get weird) I'm going to try and keep my tiredness OUT of my stories, but there's no guarantee! Sorry…haha. I'm not usually this weird-**

**Lucien: Yes she is.**

**Me: Shut up, I am not!**

**Lucien: Suureee you're not**

**Me: -_- Lucien, brother, I love you. Really. But shut up. **

**Lucien: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyways! I do not own Oblivion or its characters! They belong to the AMAZING Bethesda Game Studios. The only things I own, are my OCs , my socks, shoes, clothes, fingers, arms, and…and….I'm gonna shut up now :) **

* * *

After what she'd been through, Kiera determined she _hated _pirates.

Not only were they decidedly _stupid_, she was sure they didn't bathe. The smell from under the ship was enough to make her gag; the combination of sweat, salt water and the heat did _not_ sit well with her. The issue was, she'd only just begun her contract. She had taken Vicente's advice and snuck under the ship hidden inside a cargo crate. Of course, now it was a little late to mention her fear of closed-in spaces.

"Hey, hey! Don't be drinkin' all our mead, you…you, uh…"

"Oh shaddap, ya shtinkin' oaf! I'll be drinkin' ash mush mead ash I want!"

The drunken banter of the crew reached Kiera's ears as she moved as quietly as she could. _Could it get _any_ worse?_ She thought, rolling her eyes at the senseless chitchat.

She looked behind her, checking to see if a possible watch could be following her. Though, she highly doubted they were practical enough to put someone on guard. However, her eyes being trained elsewhere, Kiera didn't see the barrel in front of her, and, much to her alarm, she walked right into it. The odd-shaped tub of wood toppled over, making a loud, hollow _bang!_ on the ship's floor. Kiera had to swallow the growl of frustration that threated in the back of her throat.

"Hey! What wush dat?"

Kiera bit her tongue, freezing in her spot.

" 'dya hear dat?"

"Ish prolly jus' somma dem ratsh; nashty buggahs!"

"Imma go check it out!"

Kiera's heart stopped.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

The creek of wood under heavy boots put Kiera on alert.

Nowhere to hide…she couldn't go back the way she came…

" 'Ello? Shumone dere!"

_No_, Kiera thought. _No one's here. Go back to your mead…_

She pressed herself against the wall, praying to the Night Mother that she wouldn't be noticed. The creaking footsteps came closer; each footfall a fraction of her panicked heartbeat. Kiera screwed her eyes shut, clenching her teeth and forcing her breathing to quiet.

"Huh, guesh it wush nuffin'."

_Thank Sithis_, Kiera thought. _That was too close._

Even in their drunken stupor, the crew members were still somewhat aware of what was going on. Actually, they seemed more on edge under the mead's influence, which meant late-night paranoia was reality to them. Every shadow flickering across the wall was a potential enemy; every creak was a footstep of an assailant.

Though the pirate had walked back into the room, Kiera remained frozen in her spot, compelling her breathing to slow; focusing her mind on the task she was given. If she was to fulfill this contract, she couldn't get distracted.

After a few beats, she stepped out of the shadows and began her slow advance across the room, glancing backward periodically to check on the drunken pirates. They were in the stage of intoxication where they seemed carefree with no regrets, but Kiera knew that their awareness had not disappeared.

A sweat had broken out on Kiera's brow, mostly from the stress of the situation, but some from the intense heat of the ship. Not even the darkness of the night brought relief from Cyrodiil's harsh summer's heat. Tonight was particularly bad, though. It also increased the smell of fish, mead, and unwashed pirates. Kiera had to resist breathing through her mouth; the slightest loud breath could give her away.

_Almost there_, she thought. _Just a few more feet_.

The Captain's living quarters was just ahead. Quickly, but still moving quietly, Kiera made her way to the door, and made to turn the handle. It turned, then came to an abrupt stop.

_Just my luck. It's bloody locked_.

She drew a lockpick out from the inside of her boot and set to work picking the lock.

Her eyes narrowed as the lock turned…turned…..turned…

_Snap!_

Kiera cursed under her breath, then pulled another lockpick out from under a strap on her armor. This time she found the weak spot and the lock clicked as it was cracked1. Slowly, Kiera turned the hand and eased the door open just enough for her to slip through, closing it quietly behind her once she was in the Captain's quarters.

The turned to see Gaston Tussaud himself sitting at his desk, eyes looking distant.

_What's he thinking about?_ Kiera thought, narrowing her eyes as she drew her bow, using slow movements so as not to look out of place.

She had to focus. She had poisoned only one arrow for this; she had only one shot at this. If she missed, the mission would be a failure. He would see her and alert the others, and, honestly, Kiera would rather face sober pirates instead of drunken ones. If the others came along, all hell would break loose. She would most likely not make it out alive. Her shot was good, but her drawing speed was horrible. She couldn't rapid-draw like more experienced archers.

What would they do to her should she be caught in her murderous act? Kill her on the spot? Or perhaps they would question her about her contract dealer. Maybe torture her until she-

_Stop. _

She _had_ to _focus_.

There was no point in worrying over what _could_ happen. She had to look at the now; focus on what's happening presently. Whatever happens, happens.

So, that in mind, Kiera notched her arrow and took aim at the Captain's throat.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in…

Out…

_Release_.

The smooth twang of the bowstring snapping back into place was a beat, and the soft _unf!_ the Tussaud made was the music.

_Yes_, Kiera thought. _The music of our Dread Father himself; a sweet symphony only He can conduct_.

"Captain!"

_Bang! Bang!_

"Captain, ish everyding a'ight?"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Kiera jumped as the loud banging of a fist echoed in the still room.

How had they known something was wrong? Maybe when the body slid out of the chair it had made a sound she missed. No matter. The contract was done. All she had to do was leave, and report back to Vicente.

So, padding over to the corpse of the former Captain, she dug through his pockets - still minding the door – for the key. And anything else that would be of use.

With key in hand, Kiera unlocked the back door and, without a second though, dove into the water below.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, so you return to me, Sister."

Kiera was greeted by Vicente as she entered his chambers.

"How fairs the Captain?"

Kiera smiled. "I heard he had drowned just today." Smile still in place, she added, "In his own blood, that is."

Vicente returned the smile. "Excellent." Taking in the slight quiver of the girl's hands, he continued. "How did you like your first real contract?"

Kiera's eyes lit up. "It was exhilarating," she breathed.

Vicente chuckled. "Much different without a chaperon, isn't it?"

Kiera nodded. However, that word struck something.

"Vicente?" she chimed.

He raised his eyebrows, signaling to continue.

"I don't think….I was alone on this contract," she said.

Vicente tilted his head a little. "Oh?"

Kiera nodded. "I…I heard something…_someone_…right before I made the shot." She said, trying to think of the right way to explain the situation. "I was breathing slowly – you know, it helps line the shot."

Vicente nodded in agreement.

"Well, on my third breath out…I thought I heard someone whisper 'release.' It was an odd thing…" she trailed off.

"But…" Vicente pressed.

Kiera continued. "But…It was a lot like my initiation." She paused for a moment. "When I was aiming, Lucien was right behind me. When the shot was lined up…he whispered the same word. _Release_."

Vicente nodded. "Do you think it was him?"

The small girl shrugged. "It was a whisper, so it was hard to tell," she said. "I just thought I should tell someone."

The vampire nodded again. "I'm glad you did, Sister. Things like this can be troubling if kept locked away," he said. "They can even become distracting."

Kiera nodded. "I'm happy you took the time to listen, Brother." She smiled.

Vicente smiled back. "Anything for a Sister," he said. "Now, I assume you would want your pay?" He held out a small bag to her.

Kiera took the bag, nodding her thanks.

"And, also," Vicente leaned back and took a ring off of his dresser. "A little something extra for a job well done."

"Thank you," Kiera said, slipping the ring over her finger.

"Now, dear, why don't you take a short respite while I find another contract for you?" Vicente offered.

Kiera looked up at him. "Really?"

The vampire nodded. "Ever murderers need a break, right?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Plus, it gives you time to think over your previous contract. Maybe think of a strategy or method you like."

The girl smiled. "Alright. Thank you, Brother."

"Anytime, Sister. Anytime."

Kiera walked out, thinking about heading for the living quarters. As she turned the corner, a smile made its way to her lips.

_I think I'm really going to like it here. _

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it, folks! Chapter Two of 'Bound by the Void'! Man, that was a long one! (Hey, it's over 1,000 words; it's long to me!) This was, actually, pretty fun to write! You know, once I actually found the motivation to write, lol.**

**Um, I am not, by any means, trying to sound pushy, but the lack of reviews is beginning to hurt my writing-confidence….So, any suggestions, critique (not ragging or bullying. Actual writing critique.) possibly requests for OC appearances, anything like that would really help :) Again, not trying to sound pushy! Hope I wasn't being rude or anything…**

**Anyways, thanks to my readers! Thank you to the two (yes two, lol) favorites from RukiaoftheBloodMoon and ShnieseAce! Hope you two like this chapter! Again, I'm open to any suggestions you guys might have, or any requests for OC appearances! :D **

**I just realized I'm starting to ramble, so I'm gonna shut up now! :) See you guys later!**

**-Cub**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I have decided to try and update at closer time periods since I made people wait, like, a whole MONTH for Chapter Two. So, yeah :P Oh, and I decided to do a little time skip of about a month/month and a half. Just thought I'd let you guys know :) Anyways:**

**I do not own Oblivion or its characters, Bethesda Game Studios does :) The only things I own are my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The month that followed Kiera's first contract did not pass by tamely. She had received more contracts from Vicente and had been promoted from Murderer to Slayer. Shortly after, she had been instructed to receive contracts from Ocheeva, and, upon carrying those out, Kiera was promoted from Slayer to Eliminator. The members of the Sanctuary were all baffled at how the small girl showed such interest in the business she worked in, and though they had asked who her first kill was that led Lucien to her, she never answered. When asked, she would simply smile and shake her head. No one knew why she was so elusive about the subject, but they didn't press any further.

The next few days, however, had been the complete opposite of Kiera's last month. They were dreadfully uneventful, but she didn't complain. It actually gave her time to get to know the other members.

All of her expectations were blown away. She had been expecting a group of cold, hard, mean assassins. What she found was something else. What she found was a family.

"Kiera!"

Kiera jumped as her name was called, and turned to see Ocheeva approaching her.

"What is it, Sister?" Kiera asked, setting down the arrow she had been toying with.

The Argonian woman smiled. "I have a very special contract for you, dear," she said. "A very special one indeed."

Kiera smiled. "May I ask what it is?"

Ocheeva nodded. "You have heard of Adamus Philida, yes?"

The child's eyes darkened a little at the name. "Yes. I know who he is," she said quietly. "He's the one that's been a spine in the Brotherhood's side for a long time."

Ocheeva nodded. "Yes, that's correct," she said, but she suddenly smiled. "However, if your new contract is a success, he will be a threat no longer."

Kiera's eyes lit up. "Me?" she said, a smile growing. "I get to do it?"

Ocheeva placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Yes. I feel you are more than ready to carry this out." She pulled out an ornate, black arrow with a head made of seemingly purple crystal. "Take this: The Rose of Sithis. This arrow will eliminate Philida in one shot. But be warned, it cannot pierce armor."

The girl bowed her head. "Thank you, Sister."

Ocheeva smiled again. "Go spill some blood for us, Sister."

At that, Kiera strapped on her quiver of arrows, placing The Rose among them, and scooped up her bow from the table and exited the living quarters.

A huge grin graced her features as she tried to refrain from skipping all the way to the Sanctuary's exit. This was a huge honor; to be the one to take care of the Brotherhood's greatest enemy…Kiera couldn't even begin to describe the feeling she had, and she wasn't even officially carrying out the deed yet. But to be the one to do it…Kiera giggled a little as she walked to the exit. A dark robed figure caused her to pause, though she soon recognized who it was.

"Hello, Speaker," she greeted.

Lucien turned to look at her, then nodded. "Hello, Kiera. How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied. "What about you?"

He seemed to think for a moment, then, shrugging his shoulders, replied with, "I've been better, I suppose." He paused. "Have you settled in okay?"

Kiera smiled. "Yes I have. I really like it here."

Lucien nodded. "Good," he seemed to notice the ready quiver of arrows and the bow she clutched. "Where are you off to?"

"Ocheeva gave me a contract to kill Adamus Philida," she answered.

Lucien's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

Kiera nodded.

"Well, don't let me delay you any longer," he said, smiling lightly.

Kiera bowed her head. "Thank you, Speaker," she said, looking up to meet his eyes. "I'll do the Brotherhood justice."

"I trust that you will," Lucien said. "Good luck, Eliminator."

The girl nodded, then continued toward the exit.

_Eliminator_, she thought. _I like the sound of that._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The trek to Leyawiin was a long one, and marsh lands were not the best travelling areas.

Kiera swatted away another fly. _I hate bugs_, she thought venomously. She honestly would never understand why Argonians loved areas like this. It was infested with nasty little black flies, it smelled horrible, and it was hot and humid. It gave her skin a sticky feeling that she couldn't wait to get away from. Even in the city it was horrible.

"How do people stand living in this place?" Kiera mumbled to herself. "The city's beautiful and all, but I don't think it's worth it in this climate."

Kiera was glad that she had changed clothes for a few reasons. One was because of the heat situation. The light fabric material of the dress she wore gave at least some relief from the heat. The second reason was appearances. If she had worn the black leather armor, she practically would have been telling the guards to arrest her. So, the guise of a hunter's daughter would have to suffice.

She walked as casually as she could; she wasn't quite used to public places, so they unnerved her a bit.

_Why did he choose to live here for retirement?_ Kiera wondered. _I would choose Cheydinhal, or at least Anvil_…

"Sir, please wait for me!"

"Calm down; I'll be fine!"

Kiera glanced back and fought the urge to freeze right in the middle of the street.

Walking well ahead of his bodyguard, in his full armored glory, was Adamus Philida, enemy of the Dark Brotherhood even in retirement. The girl's eyes darkened at the sight of him. He seemed so happy…_carefree _almost, like his retirement deemed him safe from all threats. _That's going to change soon_, Kiera thought, trying to hide the small grin that adorned her features.

Turning at the road ahead, Kiera waited in the shadows of a bush, waiting for the man to pass by, then waiting an extra beat for the bodyguard to follow.

_I wouldn't hire him, the way he dawdles_, she thought, slipping out to follow the two.

She watched closely around her as well as in front of her. It would look awful suspicious to see a girl tailing a retired guard and his protection. Not as suspicious as an adult following them, but enough to pique the interest of the guard most likely. Especially since she was armed. It was rare to see an armed child; most chose wooden weapons that were harmless as actual, deadly weapons, but people could easily see that Kiera carried an entirely capable, entirely lethal longbow, complete with her set of arrows. She would have to be careful.

Their route wasn't long, though. Philida stopped at a small pool on the edge of the city, and began to remove his armor.

Kiera found a shady spot near a large rock that bordered the small dock and took the hidden area as a changing area. Now dressed in her dark leather armor, she took her spot behind the rock at the edge of the pool and crouched down, waiting for her chance to strike. She watched him in an almost cat-like way, eyes narrowing as he stepped into the water, dressed only in his trousers. Slowly, she eased The Rose of Sithis from her quiver, notching the lethal flower and taking aim as the retired guard started his swim.

One shot. That was all she had. Should she miss, the consequences could be dire. Any assassination crime was worthy of death, but if Philida figured out she was hired from the Brotherhood, he would give her something worse than death itself. In fact, he might just make her beg for it. What would he do, though, to invoke such a thing? Torture was the most plausible answer to that. But what would he _do_? She had heard many stories of what guards do to people that are to be questioned during such violent acts, and what she heard was not pretty. She had heard the screaming alone was-

_No, no, no._

_Think. Focus._

_There's no point in worrying about what could happen. Focus on what's going on now._

That in mind, Kiera drew the string back, thumb brushing the corner of her mouth. Her eyes narrowed again, focusing down the shaft of The Rose, watching her target as he swam around. Then her chance came. Adamus had paused, floating momentarily to gaze around his surroundings. Kiera could feel her spine tingling as she held the bowstring taut, taking in deep breaths.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

_In…_

_Out…_

_**No.**_

She hadn't accounted for the heat. The layer of perspiration that had settled on her hand mocked her. The bowstring slipped from her grip, sending the arrow before it was to be released. It travelled over Philida's head, making a splash in the water behind him.

Kiera crouched there, frozen as she watched Philida examine the arrow. However, when his eyes locked with hers, she was moved into action. She stood and sprinted, bow clutched tightly in her hand.

"Assault! There's an assassin on the loose!"

Adamus' cries echoed through the town as Kiera ran, hoping to reach the gates of the city before the guards took action.

"Halt!"

_Dammit_, Kiera thought, glancing back to see Adamus, adorned in his full set of armor giving chase.

She cursed again as the city guard gathered in front of the gate, cutting off her escape. There was no way she could climb the wall, so, taking her chances, she turned into an alley, hoping to lose the armored guards in the small space. As of now, she was beginning to appreciate her age and size. It helped in situations like this.

Slipping out the other side, Kiera continued her sprint through Leyawiin, hearing the calls of '_Assassin!_' and '_Guards! Catch her!_' Flitting into another alley, she turned her back the opposite side to watch behind her, searching for any signs of pursuing guards. Backing up slowly, she forced her breathing to calm momentarily, trying to catch her breath.

"End of the line, brat."

Kiera whipped around to the Adamus Philida himself standing before her, a smug look on his face. She turned to head the other way, only to see the guards blocking her sole exit. Her breathing picked up its pace again, the cold fingers of panic slowly gripping her heart and throat.

It was then Philida advanced. Kiera didn't react in time, and she felt the cold hilt of the retired guard's sword connect with her temple, then…

_Nothing._

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUNNNN! Haha, hope you guys liked this chapter. I wrote it while camping with my friend :) She has pretty much become my proof reader, haha! She's so much better at catching mistakes than I am lol.**

**I think a couple thanks are in order :)**

**To ShnieseAce: Thanks for keeping up with the story! I'm going to try and update at better time periods :P And I'm probably never going to stop staying up that late, haha**

**To Allison: Thanks, girl! And thanks for keeping my name on the down-low :)**

**To Nana: Thanks :) I was kind of going for scary**

**To Guest: Thank you :) Be sure to look for new chapters :P**

**Finally, to "Your Brother:" Thank you, Brother. I'm happy to impress you with my story. The next chapter should be up soon.**

**See you guys in Chapter Four!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hoo, boy! It's been awhile hasn't it? Gosh I'm a horrible author…Can't even update at decent periods! You guys don't think I'm horrible, right? …Right? Anyways, at least I got this chapter up, right? I can't guarantee good update dates right now since school just started up again, but I PROMISE I will start updating better!**

**A quick note: I'm not super happy with this chapter…It took so long to write and I don't even think it turned out that good! So let me know what you guys think!**

**So! I do not own Oblivion or its characters! It belongs to Bethesda Game Studios! (If I owned it the Dark Brotherhood quest line wouldn't have ended the way it did!)**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

_Ugh, what is that __**smell?**_

Those were the first words that popped into Kiera's mind as she slowly came to. Her vision was blurry and her head felt like it was going to split in two. But she had to know where she was. So, looking around, she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

Dark. Damp. Cold. She came to the conclusion she was in some sort of prison. Her usual assassin's garb was gone, replaced by thin trousers and a threadbare shirt and no shoes.

Her memories were foggy, and it hurt to think. But she had to be sure she could remember things. She started small.

_My name is Kiera. I'm eleven years old. I like the color blue. My favorite flower is Foxglove. I am an archer in training. I am an apprentice Alchemist. I am an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood. I was recruited by…by…_

Her head throbbed. Holding it in her hands, she forced herself to think harder.

_I was recruited by…_

She couldn't think of his name. She tried to move on.

_My family members are…are…_

"Oh, Sithis…" she mumbled. "I can't remember anything."

"I must have hit you pretty hard, then, eh, brat?"

Kiera's head snapped up, and she had to squint to make out who it was.

Standing there, that damned smug expression painted on his face, was Adamus Philida.

The girl was up instantly, anger fueling the movement, but was down again, clutching her head in her hands, groaning in pain. She heard the man chuckle.

Her gaze went back to the man before her. "What do you plan on doing?"

Philida smiled in a hostile manner. "I plan on questioning you," he said. "And I know you'll answer truthfully like a good little girl, right?"

Kiera growled, spitting at the man in front of her.

He looked at her distastefully.

"Charming," he stated. "Now, let's begin."

* * *

Fort Farragut was quiet.

Of course, if you're someone like Lucien, that was just fine. He liked the silence. It gave him time to think.

Lucien closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair he was seated in, balancing it on two legs.

I haven't heard from Kiera yet, he thought. I wonder if the contract went okay.

An image flashed in his mind, then. A quick vision of Kiera, then Adamus, then Kiera again. She was crying, her face twisted in pain.

His eyes snapped open.

"What was _that_?" he murmured to himself, dark eyes flicking around the Fort anxiously.

He shook his head. He was worrying himself. Kiera was fine. She may be young, but she could handle herself well. The journey to Leyawiin was a long one, and he did not expect her to be back soon.

But why had he seen those images?

Was it a sign?

Was Kiera really-

"No," Lucien assured himself. "She's fine. Those images were probably stress-induced."

However, he couldn't help but wonder…

* * *

Kiera had never felt so much pain.

Her splitting headache had seemed like a dreamy haze compared to this. Blood ran from her nose, her right cheekbone hurt; it felt horrible.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, you little brat," Adamus growled, grabbing a fistful of Kiera's hair, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Where is your little family holed up at?"

The girl glared defiantly, spitting at the man in front of her, and earning another blow. This one landed at her nose again.

Reflexive tears sprang to her eyes, hand flying up to clutch the injured area. She heard Adamus chuckle. She glared over her hand, bright blue eyes darkened with contempt. _He was enjoying this_. Kiera growled, but the gesture was more of a scared animal's reaction than an angry one.

"Oh, how scary," Adamus chuckled, smirking a little. "Perhaps we should start simpler. Who recruited you?"

The girl put her eyes down, lowering her hand from her nose. Even if she did remember his name, she would never tell him. She would not betray her family! So, eyes still lowered, she started to shake her head.

A stinging blow landed on her cheek.

"Answer me!" the man in front of her yelled.

"I can't…" Kiera began.

Another blow landed on her other cheek.

"Don't play with me, girl!" Adamus' patience was wearing thin.

"I don't remember!" Kiera cried, tears beginning to run down her face.

Adamus' brow furrowed a little. "Must've hit you harder than I thought…" The man stood, turning to give Kiera's leg a kick before walking out of the small cell, leaving Kiera to her thoughts.

The girl was trembling. Pulling her knees up, she hid her face in her knees, shoulders shaking even though she made no noise. How did this happen? She remembered running through Leyawiin, getting hit in the head, then ending up here. Anything before that was fuzzy or just gone all together. It was scary, not being able to remember anything. She wiped under her nose again, covering her palm and fingers in blood, then using the same hand to cover her face.

_Wait._

She drew her hand back again, staring at the blood coating the skin there. Kiera knew there would be a red handprint where she had pressed it to her face. Why did that seem familiar?

'_Welcome to the family.'_

The voice echoed in her head. Dark, but comforting. It was familiar to her.

But _why_?

Kiera shook her head. It hurt too much to think at the moment. So, trying her best to get somewhat comfortable, she drifted off into a painful sleep.

* * *

"_You sleep rather soundly for a murderer."_

_Kiera's eyes opened, meeting those of the man before her._

"_I knew you'd come," she said, smiling a little._

"_Oh?" the man raised an eyebrow. "And just how did you know that?"_

"_You're a member of the Dark Brotherhood, aren't you?" she asked, continuing when she received a nod. "I killed someone. So you're here to recruit me."_

_His eyebrows rose. "So you know of the Brotherhood. That's good; it saves me a lot of explaining. Many people have not even heard of us."_

"_Really?" Kiera asked._

_The man nodded. "Now," he continued. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am…"_

* * *

The dream-like haze began to lift as Kiera was slowly dragged back into reality.

She groaned. Why couldn't she just sleep? Her body ached with every breath she took, her eyes stung when she opened them…

Could this get any worse?

A creak of the dungeon's door and raised voices answered her question.

"You have no right to do this!"

"Oh, shut up already!"

"No! I will not be silenced! Not until by dying breath!"

"Oh, it might just come sooner than you think, boy!"

Kiera kept her head down, feigning sleep as footsteps passed, a male voice spitting out every insult under the sun. The cell next to hers was opened, and she assumed they threw the man inside due to the loud _thump!_ she heard.

"I swear, if we have to deal with him much longer I'm going to quit."

"I agree. He's not worth this job…"

The voices died down as the guards walked out, and, once she was sure the coast was clear, she opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times, clearing the sleep from her vision. Kiera groaned when she tried to move, the stiff soreness of her limbs impairing her mobility.

"So you _are_ alive. I didn't see you move when I came in and thought you were dead."

Kiera lifted her head, painfully sitting up to get a better look at who was speaking to her.

Crouching where the bars separated the two cells was a young man. He looked to be around 16 or 17 judging by his appearance. His hair was stained with blood and dirt, but if she looked hard enough, she could see it was once blonde. Light green eyes observed her, meeting with hers every once in a while. He had light skin and a strong jaw; definitely Imperial.

"Oh…you're a lot younger than I thought you were…" the boy said, tilting his head to the right a little. "What's your name?"

"K-Kiera…" she said quietly, hugging her sides.

The boy smiled; such a light gesture for such a dark atmosphere.

"I'm Jayden," he said.

Kiera nodded. She wasn't sure why he had taken such an interest to her. It honestly made her a little uneasy.

"What are you in for?"

The question made her jump.

"Wh-who wants to kn-know?" she asked, trying to sound tough, but the statement came out as more of a whimper.

"Well, I do," Jayden said, chuckling a little.

Kiera sighed. "The attempted assassination of Adamus Philida."

Jayden's eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded.

"But, you're so _young_!" he said in disbelief. "I didn't think we recruited members this young!"

Kiera's eyebrows came together. "We?"

Jayden nodded. "I'm an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood," he explained. "I assume that's the reason you went after someone from the Legion."

Kiera nodded.

Jayden remained crouched at the bars for quite some time, not breaking the silence. He seemed to be deep in thought, eyes flicking between Kiera and her cell's door. What was he thinking?

Kiera had drawn her knees up to her chest and put her head down, closing her eyes tightly. The darkness of her quiet mind was comforting, if only a little. It helped her escape from the pain, and, for just a moment, she was content.

A sudden vision flashed.

Dark eyes. Cold, but warm when cast upon her. The image changed. A man sat in a chair, his eyes closed, his body relaxed. His eyes opened. The same dark eyes as the first vision.

Kiera gasped and her head snapped up. _What was that?_ she thought. Nothing like that has ever happened before…

"What's wrong?"

Jayden's voice cut through the silence, quiet and gentle as if trying not to startle her.

"N-nothing…" she said quietly, resting her head in her knees again.

Once more, silence took over the holding cells. No sound save for the occasional dripping sound of water.

_Clang!_

Kiera jumped, raising her head again, much faster. Her vision blurred from the sudden movement and she stilled, waiting for it to fade. When she could see again, she looked at Jayden. He smiled a little, eyes flicking to something on the floor, then back to her again. She followed his eyes, curious as to what he had thrown into her cell. Her eyes widened slightly.

A lockpick.

Kiera looked to Jayden again. He nodded.

_He wanted her to escape._

* * *

**And there we have it! Chapter Four of Bound by the Void! This was six freaking pages in Microsoft Word! Like mentioned above, I will start working on getting chapters up to date a little faster, but I can't guarantee it until I get set with my school work and scheduling out time for homework and time for writing!**

**Anyways, leave a review telling me what you think, or even leave a suggestion for me! Love you guys! **


End file.
